Aquella chica de la cámara
by Mirage-chan
Summary: Para Sakuma Jiro esto era algo desesperante, no podía con aquellos sentimientos por aquella chica de ojos violeta. Una caja de pocky puede servir de cupido.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola, vengo con un nuevo fic, de esta pareja SakumaxAkane, algo inusual lo sé, me estoy basando en unos fanart que encontré hace mucho por pixiv, he puesto solo la idea para escribirla. La imagen para portada no me pertenece.**_

 _ **Otra cosita, para esto también me he basado en los 6 segundos de conversación que hubo entre los dos en el cap 18 de IEGo XD.**_

 _ **Si estás aquí es porque tienes mucha curiosidad, por favor pasa adelante y lee, pero si no, por favor regresa atrás.**_

 _ **Inazuma eleven go no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5**_

 _ **AkaKuma o AkaSaku :3 no sé.**_

* * *

 **Aquella chica de la cámara**

* * *

\- ¿En qué momento comencé a sentir esto por ella? No está bien, pero el solo recordarla hace que mi corazón se acelere. Estuve pendiente en cada partido solo para ver su bello rostro. Esto está mal, Sakuma, esa niña aún va en secundaria, seguro le gustará alguien.

Sakuma Jiro lo tenía todo, un apartamento de soltero solo para él, un auto increíble, ropa elegante y para cada ocasión, productos para cuidar su hermosa y larga cabellera. Todo menos a alguien con quien compartir su vida.

Sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía sacarla de sus pensamientos, su dulce y tierna voz, sus ojos violetas y sus curvas, a pesar de tener trece estaba muy bien formada.

Terminaba su larga jornada de trabajo, esa noche decidió pasar a comprar una caja de pocky en especial. La repisa del minisúper tenía tantos de dónde escoger, pero solo quedaba uno de la marca y sabor que compraba, justo en ese momento en que lo iba a tomar siente otra mano, ambos apartan sus manos.

\- Lo siento, ¿lo iba a tomar? - se disculpa la chica.

Sakuma quedó mudo ante la jovencita que estaba en frente de él. Trató de decir algo- No, p-puedes llevarlo, aquí hay de dónde escoger.

\- Pero usted iba a tomarlo, ya lo dijo aquí hay muchos.

\- Insisto…- Sakuma no podía creer que estuviera hablando con ella.

\- Bueno, le tomaré la palabra. - ella lo tomó y fue a pagarlo.

En tanto él apreciaba ese momento, tomó unas cuantas bebidas para llevar a casa, luego fue a la caja a pagar. Al salir del super dispuesto a irse ella lo llama.

\- Disculpe, ya que lo he pagado yo, me gustaría compartirlo, claro si no le molesta y si tiene tiempo.

\- ¿De verdad lo compartirás conmigo?

\- Claro, además porque veo que nos gusta la misma marca y sabor.

\- ¿No te molestaría si vamos a otro lugar en mi auto?

\- Pues si es solo un momento no me molestaría.

Ellos suben al auto, poder tenerla a su lado hacía que todo pareciera tan irreal, fueron a un mirador, no sabía cómo había pensado tal tontería de llevarla a un sitio como ese, pero ella estaba muy tranquila.

Bajaron del auto y fueron a la parte de adelante y tomaron asiento sobre el capó del auto. Ella abrió la caja de bocadillos y le ofreció.

\- Gracias. - él tomó un par- A todo esto, no nos hemos presentado, debes de saberlo ya, Sakuma Jiro. Y ya te he visto, estudias en el Raimon, además de que eres gerente del club de futbol.

\- Si, es un placer hablar con usted esta noche, me llamo Akane, Yamana Akane.

Sakuma por fin conocía el nombre de la chica que en algunas noches le quitaba el sueño ya que siempre la pensaba.

Para Akane estar cerca de él y que no le inspirara temor era un logro, ya que la primera vez que lo conoció le llamó la atención. No es que le molestase que le prohibiera tomar fotos, pero esa era su naturaleza artística.

\- Me encanta la vista de este sitio, nunca había venido, es una pena que no traje mi cámara.

\- Tienes razón, oye y te gusta mucho la fotografía ¿cierto? Lamento haberte prohibido hacerlo, pero es que hay cosas que debían de mantenerse en secreto.

\- Si, lo comprendo, creo que si no me lo advertía mis instintos iban a hacer que tomara unas cuantas.

Ambos compartieron los dulces hasta que se terminó la caja, él se ofreció acercarla a su casa ya que sabía que no era bien visto que ella se hubiese montado en un auto desconocido con alguien un tanto extraño, por así decirlo, aunque hubiese tenido contacto anteriormente.

Antes de bajar él le regala una de las bebidas que había comprado.

\- ¿Para mí?

\- Si, pero si no quieres está bien. - dijo con desinterés, pero en el fondo deseaba que ella lo aceptara.

\- Pues es muy amable de su parte. Gracias. - ella lo toma y se despide, para luego caminar a casa.

Sakuma por su parte no se la creía, habían estado así de cerca conversando, su dulce voz resonaba en su cabeza y su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, no le cabía la felicidad que sentía.

Al llegar a su hogar acomodó las bebidas y tomó una, se asomó por el balcón a mirar el cielo y pensar en las pocas probabilidades que tenía con ella.

\- Tal vez si hubiese sido de la edad de ella todo hubiese sido un tanto diferente, para ella soy un viejo de veinticuatro años. Me ve como autoridad no como algo más, sí que estoy mal. Estos sentimientos deben desaparecer. – Llevó su mano a su pecho y agarró con fuerza la camisa.

A Endo se le ocurrió llevarlos a la playa junto con todo el equipo de futbol, pasar un día divertido bajo el sol y que se divirtieran jugando en la arena. Sakuma estaba con el grupo de adultos, la vio pasar con sus amigas, ella volteó y lo saludó con la mano mientras sonreía. El igual lo hizo con algo de timidez sin que los demás se dieran cuenta.

Se había sonrojado un poco, al verla con el bañador puesto, en verdad su imaginación había sido acertada, ella tenía un cuerpo muy bonito y bien desarrollado.

En todo el paseo ella había pasado con la cámara tomando fotos, en especial al chico de cabellos rizados. Aquel que no la miraba, no prestaba atención a las miradas de amor de la chica, siempre distraído, parecía no notarla y si lo hacía solo la veía como una chica más.

El platinado decidió sentarse en las rocas ya que sabía que la chica fue a nadar, en lo que la admiraba secretamente miraba su móvil, ella disfrutaba del momento.

En un momento ella sintió un calambre que le imposibilitaba seguir nadando, el dolor era tan fuerte que empezó a gritar pidiendo ayuda. Sakuma volteó para ver si alguien la ayudaba, pero nadie hacía caso ya que ella se había alejado mucho.

Sakuma no lo dudó más y fue a ayudarla, dejó su chaqueta y su teléfono para meterse al agua y nadar hasta ella lo más rápido que pudo. Uno de los chicos alertó a los demás pues estaba un tanto cerca y había escuchado los gritos de Akane.

Todos corrieron con ella, al llegar Sakuma la traía en brazos, luego la dejó en la arena para atender su lesión, ya que era muy común que ocurriera sabía cómo tratarlo. Sus amigas la abrazaron, ella sentía como se iba calmando su dolor.

Se intentó poner de pie, pero el dolor se hizo presente pues había quedado un tanto lastimada, nada que el reposo no pudiese curar.

\- No te esfuerces, será peor si no le das descanso.

\- Muchas gracias, Sakuma-san. - Dijo ella. Entre Kirino y Midori la ayudaron a llegar a una silla.

Endo como responsable del grupo le agradeció a Sakuma- En verdad si no hubieras estado ahí, creo que algo trágico hubiese pasado.

\- No me lo hubiese perdonado, pero me alivia que solo haya sido un susto.

\- En la escuela somos sus segundos padres, siempre lo decía mi madre.

Esas palabras a Sakuma le retumbaron en la cabeza, padres, era cierto, pero él no la veía como una hija a la que tenía que cuidar fuera de casa, sus sentimientos por ella iban en aumento y sabía de antemano que ella no lo veía de la misma forma. Pero le alegraba saber que no le pasó nada.

En los siguientes días Akane ya estaba mejor, a la salida pidió permiso para irse antes, compró unos dulces para regalar, luego fue al Teikoku, sí, se adentraría en tan renombrado instituto.

A Sakuma le avisaron que lo buscaban, pero no se esperaba semejante sorpresa. Ahí estaba ella delante de él.

\- He venido a darle las gracias una vez más, acepte esto por favor como agradecimiento. - dijo la chica sonriendo.

Sakuma lo aceptó, por dentro sentía tantas cosas, pero fuera demostraba una increíble seriedad- Gracias, no te hubieras molestado, me era suficiente que estuvieses bien, ¿Ya estás mejor?

\- Si, no hice mucho esfuerzo, estoy mejor gracias a su consejo.

Bastaba con verla sonreír de la manera más tierna, esas mejillas que siempre estaban un poco coloradas, su delicada forma de ser quería saber más de ella, protegerla. Se despidieron, en ese momento pudo sentir un dolor en su corazón, aquel que ya no quería separarse de ella.

Quería un acercamiento, pero sus vidas estaban distanciadas por muchas cosas. Él trabajaba y ella estudiaba en escuelas diferentes, sus hogares quien sabe y ya era un milagro poder haberse encontrado en el super, por lo menos sabía su nombre, su hermoso nombre.

Ella seguía su vida siempre admirando a Shindou, tenía la esperanza de que algún día tuviera el valor de confesarle sus sentimientos, aunque de por sí él no la miraba de la misma forma.

Estuvo pensándolo un rato y Shin-sama no se mostró atento con ella el día de la playa. Por lo menos Kirino si la había ayudado. Sakuma se había lanzado al agua por ella.

Denotaba ese carácter serio y fuerte, pero tenía un lado amable. Había notado la primera noche que se encontraron, un leve sonrojo al mirarla, lo notó en la playa cuando la saludó.

\- ¿Acaso le… gusto? No, eso no es posible, solo nos hemos visto unas cuantas veces, pero ¿qué está pasando? ¿Ahora como lo veré si me lo encuentro? Calma Akane, no es seguro esto, creo que es mi imaginación. Él no se puede fijar en ti- Akane se miró al espejo- Soy bonita, pero Shin-sama no se fija en mí, a pesar de estar siempre a su lado.

Sakuma fue de paseo con uno de sus pingüinos a una heladería era sábado y quería pasear a su pingüino favorito, ya le había comprado por internet ropa y se veía muy lindo. Era el destino ya que ella llegó al mismo sitio, lo miró, pero al parecer él no se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí.

Pidió su sabor de helado favorito, tenía dudas en si acercarse o no, pero sería descortesía ya que él la había salvado. – Hola. – saludó.

Sakuma sonrió- Hola, ¿gustas sentarte?

\- Si, gracias- Akane tomó asiento, no notó alguna emoción en él. - Que lindo pingüino ¿es suyo?

\- Así es, lo he criado desde que nació, es un encanto. Me lo he traído de paseo.

\- Es un pingüino con suerte.

\- Tal vez, pero en todo caso quiero a todos los que hay en el instituto, soy como un padre para ellos.

Akane pensó en sacarle un poco de información- Seguro su novia es muy afortunada de tener a alguien tan atento como usted.

\- ¿Novia? No tengo, si la tuviera estaría aquí conmigo ¿no lo crees?

\- Cierto- Akane se apenó un poco por el comentario. - Disculpe, ¿no se siente solo a veces?

\- Un tanto, pero no estoy listo para una relación, creo que por el momento estoy bien. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿te gusta alguien?

\- Bueno, sí, pero no tiene ojos para mí.

\- Eres muy hermosa como para que no se fije en ti. - Sakuma recapacitó ante lo que dijo. - Lo siento, creo que se me ha ido el comentario.

\- No me molesta, ¿en verdad cree que soy hermosa?

\- Si, seguro tienes a más admiradores detrás de ti y no les haces caso.

Akane se terminó su helado, había rastro de el por su boca, Sakuma tomó una servilleta y limpió los restos. Ella se sonrojó por el gesto, ya se estaba avergonzando un tanto por ser descuidada.

Sakuma simplemente se levantó y se despidió, Akane quedó pensando en lo sucedido, ahora estaba confundida en si él sentía o no algo por ella.

Durante los entrenamientos Akane estaba distraída siempre, sus amigas notaban que su cuerpo estaba ahí, pero ella estaba ausente de todo lo que pasaba. La cámara en sus manos, pero ni una foto sacaba.

\- Akane… Akane… ¡Akane! - la llama Midori.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Sucedió algo?

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿te sientes enferma?

\- No, solo estaba distraída.

\- Estás ida desde ayer, no es normal. - comenta Aoi.

\- Te has perdido las jugadas de Shindou, no es común que estés ausente.

\- Tal vez sea porque me cansé de esperar.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? - pregunta Aoi.

\- No, nada importante. - Akane se levantó- creo que me iré ahora, necesito pensar ciertas cosas. - Ella va con Haruna y Endo para pedir permiso de irse. Cambió su uniforme y salió del instituto. El pensar en que Sakuma Jiro la veía de esa forma le estaba rondando la cabeza siempre y no estaba segura si era verdad o solo alucinaciones de ella, ya que el día que se lo encontró en la heladería no mostró mucho interés, pero dijo que era hermosa.

Días más tarde supo que Sakuma enfermó, pidió permiso ya que no asistiría al entrenamiento, en el campo se comenzaba a extrañar su presencia, su animada forma de sacar fotos hacía falta.

La chica decidida, fue a comprar unas cosas y luego fue preguntar por él, tenía una excusa para averiguar donde vivía.

Llegó y tocó, Sakuma se levantó de la cama y fue a abrir la puerta, la vio parada ahí.

\- Hola, me enteré de que estaba enfermo y vine a verlo.

\- ¿Cómo supiste donde vivía?

\- Pregunté.

\- Pasa.

Akane pudo notar que su gusto por los pingüinos iba más allá, incluso las pantuflas eran de esas aves.

\- No debiste venir, te puedo contagiar.

\- No me importa, sé que está solo y que necesita que alguien lo cuide. No se preocupe, puedo atenderlo estoy en deuda con usted, déjeme hacerlo, ¿ya comió?

\- No he tenido fuerzas para hacerlo.

Akane con su mano tocó la frente de él y la sintió muy caliente. Lo envió a la cama y lo abrigó, luego dijo que le prepararía algo de cenar para que tomara la medicina.

Cuando estuvo lista la comida, ella lo llevó a la habitación y lo llamó ya que se había quedado dormido, él le agradeció lo que hacía por él. Ella fue muy atenta en todo momento.

Sakuma era feliz al tenerla ahí a su lado cuidando de él, sonrió y acarició su cabeza- Eres una buena chica, nadie se había preocupado así.

Ella pasó cuidándolo, él se quedó dormido, Akane limpió la cocina y acomodó algunas cosas, no sabía qué la impulsaba a hacer cosas por alguien que solo conocía hace poco.

Akane le avisó que se iba a casa, él la acompañó a la puerta y se despidieron, tomó un poco de agua y volvió a la cama, parecía que deliraba, pero ella había estado ahí cuidándolo y ni se diga de su comida, era buena cocinera.

La siguiente tarde después de la escuela de igual forma faltó al entrenamiento, después de todo no la necesitarían por ahora y estaban sus amigas.

Todos empezaron a notarla muy distante, no asistía como antes al club y dejó de mostrar interés por Shindou.

Kirino se le acerca a su amigo- ¿Le hiciste algo a Yamana?

\- Pero ¿qué te ocurre? No le he hecho nada, si acaso cruzamos palabra.

Sakuma ya estaba recuperándose con los cuidados de ella, estaba en cama haciendo un poco de trabajo con la portátil. Akane se había sentado en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama para cortar manzanas en forma de conejitos, admiraba esa ternura que tenía ella.

Se sentía diferente teniéndola ahí con él, su dulzura y sus cuidados hacían que la soledad que siempre lo acompañara se fuera de su corazón. Akane por su parte quería ser directa y salir de dudas, pero si no era así como pensaba quedaría como una tonta.

Él mejoró, pero ella se enfermó, se quedó en cama y no asistió a clases, Midori le llevó los apuntes.

\- Me preocupas sabes, casi que no te vemos en el entrenamiento y pronto habrá partido, tienes que estar ahí.

\- No te preocupes no me lo perderé. Cuéntame ¿cómo van las cosas?

\- Todo bien, pero me parece que a ti ocurre algo. Hasta veo que dejaste de acosar a Shindou.

\- Me di cuenta de que entre nosotros solo podía existir solo una amistad… eso creo.

\- ¿Te rindes así de fácil sin haberlo intentado?

\- Pues qué más da, estoy en una etapa de mi vida muy confusa, si me arriesgo no quiero que me dé bajón. Por eso no.

\- ¿Te gusta alguien más?

\- ¡No!... bueno no lo sé.

\- Así que hay alguien más… ya me lo imaginaba, por eso estás así, ¿es de otra escuela?

\- ¡¿Qué?! No, en serio no me gusta nadie.

\- Bueno, ya cumplí mi misión de traerte los apuntes, me voy.

Akane quedó sola, se puso al día con sus trabajos, miró su móvil esperando un mensaje de Sakuma, él estaba al tanto de la salud de ella, pero ni un mejórate pronto o un mensaje de ánimos.

\- Akane eres una tonta, ¿por qué esperas? Él tiene una vida ocupada como para interesarle la aburrida vida de una adolescente. - Tiró el móvil en la cama y se quedó dormida.

Sakuma estaba mirando el teléfono fijamente, no sabía si enviarle un mensaje o no, estaba muy tenso, quizás pensaría que la estaba acosando y no quería que pensara tan mal de él.

Se armó de valor y le envió un mensaje pequeño, deseando que se mejorara y le pidió disculpas por haberla contagiado.

A la mañana despertó y revisó su móvil con ese mensaje, lo contestó emocionada, diciendo que él no tuvo la culpa, que no se preocupara. Se levantó de la cama y se preparó para ir al instituto con cubrebocas.

Desayunó y se fue, a pesar de que estaba un tanto mal eso no la detendría. La mañana transcurrió normal, las clases, pero Akane seguía un tanto mal y la fiebre le subió tanto que se desmayó en el salón. Todos se preocuparon por su compañera, la llevaron a la enfermería para atenderla.

Él destino jugaba cartas a favor de Sakuma, había venido junto con Kidou para tener una plática con Endo sobre algo importante. Se enteró por Haruna que la chica se encontraba en la enfermería y que no tenía a quien la llevara a casa.

\- Yo me ofrezco a llevarla, no te molesta volver al Teikoku, Kidou.

\- No, después de todo la salud es lo primero. Puedes irte yo me encargo de esto.

\- Si- Se dirigió a Haruna- Llévame con ella.

Haruna lo llevó a la enfermería donde estaba la chica en reposo, algo mareada, pero estaba consiente nuevamente. Habló con la enfermera y que tomaría responsabilidad de ella como tutor.

Hizo a un lado el biombo y entró. - Te llevo a casa.

Akane solo sonrió- No tiene que hacerlo.

\- No te dejaré sola, tienes que descansar y alimentarte.

Sakuma la ayudó a ponerse de pie, tomó su maleta que estaba a un lado y fueron a la salida.

\- Por favor no me lleve a casa, quiero ir a la suya, si no es molestia.

\- Bien, vamos a la mía.

Sakuma obedeció el capricho de llevarla a su casa, la cargó en brazos y la dejó en su cama.

\- No te preocupes, te haré algo de comer y descansarás. - La abrigó bien.

Cocinó y la atendió todo lo que pudo, ella estaba más estable y la fiebre había bajado.

\- Me siento mejor.

\- Mira que darme un susto así, no debiste de asistir a la escuela si te sentías mal.

\- Quería esforzarme ya que últimamente no lo hago. Quiero hacerle una pregunta.

\- ¿Una pregunta? Claro.

\- Usted hace tanto por mí, pero me intriga algo, es que si yo le… ¿yo le gusto? - preguntó un tanto ruborizada y ahora no era la fiebre.

Sakuma no sabía que responder, pero ya se las arreglaría. - ¿Qué tiene de malo ayudar? Solo soy amable.

\- Pero ¿solo conmigo?

Al parecer Sakuma subestimó a la chica pues era muy lista a pesar de aparentar algo diferente. Una gota bajó por su frente, estaba algo nervioso y no sabía que decir.

Sus labios temblaron- Me gustas, tienes razón. Pero te juro que no quiero hacerte daño, no sé cómo pasó todo esto.

\- Así que es verdad, no me lo imaginaba. - Siguió con ese tono carmesí en sus mejillas. No sabía que responder, ambos estaban muy tensos como para decir algo.

Sakuma no dijo nada se levantó de la cama y salió de la pieza dejándola sola, ella igual lo hizo, pero para recorrer la habitación.

Observó los objetos que la adornaban, todo estaba en su sitio, fue al baño y lavó su cara. ¿Qué estaba pasando en su vida? ¿qué sentía ahora que lo sabía? Salió de la pieza y se acercó al balcón donde él estaba mirando la vista, algo pensativo.

\- Que bonita vista tiene, ¿recuerda la noche en que nos vimos?

\- Cómo olvidarla. Lo estuve meditando, no es bueno para ninguno de los dos esto que siento.

\- Pero ¿qué pasa si el sentimiento es mutuo? - ella puso su mano sobre la de él que reposaba en la barandilla en la que se apoyaba.

Él se sorprendió por lo que dijo y la acción de ella, tomó su mano y la atrajo más cerca, colocándola en frente de él para observar la vista y sentir la brisa.

Las cosas volvieron a tomar su curso, algo cambiadas pues ella no sentía el mismo interés por Shindou. Eso lo notó él pues no estaba encima como solía hacerlo. La chica había mejorado en sus estudios últimamente, parecía llevar una vida mucho más organizada. Nadie sabía que ella tenía una relación con Sakuma Jirou secretamente, solía ir los fines de semana a encontrarse con él en algunos lugares para conversar y pasar un rato juntos.

Se arreglaba para él, quería lucir bonita, aún no habían intentado un beso, pero estaba deseando que pasara, a su edad comenzaban las típicas preguntas llenas de curiosidad.

Sakuma le enseñaba muchas cosas ya que había pasado por tanto en su vida, la ayudaba en los deberes. Ella siempre lo abrazaba dulcemente y besaba su mejilla.

\- ¿Me amas?- preguntó ella, estaba sentada a su lado en aquel sofá.

Él se giró un poco para mirarla. - Tonta, claro que sí. Eres mi más querido tesoro. Lo más dulce que me ha pasado en la vida.

\- Yo igual, sabes.

Apreciaba cada momento con ella, su ternura y la forma en que leía libros y veía series de ciencia ficción, tenía una gran imaginación, podía pasar con ella una tarde durmiendo abrazándola, cocinar juntos y disfrutar cada minuto.

Algunas veces sentía temor de perderla, que le pasara algo malo. Por eso quería tenerla para él, era egoísta pero solo porque la amaba.

\- ¿Tuviste experiencia con alguna mujer? - pregunta ella con algo de interés.

\- ¿Qué? Nunca presté atención a las que me rodeaban, así que no. Mi profesión exige un poco de concentración y atención.

\- ¿Entonces te estoy quitando el tiempo?

\- No, de ti no me quiero apartar- Sakuma se le acerca- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

\- Bésame. - pidió ella con dulzura y un toque de sensualidad. Él no pudo resistirlo más y correspondió, lo profundizaron un poco, duraron así hasta que faltó el aire.

\- Tengo miedo- Sakuma acarició la mejilla de ella- Siento que debí parar esto cuando tuve la oportunidad.

\- Pero estoy aquí, no te arrepientas ahora, me harías falta.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, me siento segura a tu lado- Akane lo abraza y besa su cabeza- No me dejes, por favor.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**hola Vengo a dejar el último chapter del fanfic. Pues ya lo tenía escrito cuando subí la primera parte pero decidí esperar.**_

 _ **También para comentar que en mi historia principal Yuka y Yuuto U.D. tengo ShindAka pero ya es bajo su propio riesgo aguantarse todos los disparates de ahí. Si no he puesto los nombres de Shindo y Akane es para que no llame la atención, pues me baso más en ellos dos que en los protas. Siempre me pongo a recordar cuando eran más jóvenes en la primera temporada.**_

 _ **No es mi primer fanfic de Akane y Sakuma, pero bueno me decidí a hacer uno desde cero al igual que una de Shindo y Akane :Recuerdos al escuchar la lluvia.**_

* * *

 **Aquella Chica de la cámara- final**

* * *

Mantenía su vida equilibrada pues tenía demasiadas responsabilidades y compartía su vida con el entrenador del Teikoku.

Midori y Aoi notaban ese cambio en ella, ya no le movía el castaño, eso las tenía extrañadas y algo preocupadas.

\- Ahora ¿nos dirás que pasa contigo? - pregunta la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

\- Si, estás muy extraña. - comenta Aoi.

\- No pasa nada chicas, estoy como siempre. - Dijo Akane mientras guardaba un libro en un librero de la biblioteca.

\- Es que hemos notado que ya no persigues a Shindo-san y eso es algo que nos preocupa. - Sigue Midori.

\- ¿Qué no lo persiga las preocupa? Eso es porque creí que era momento de darle su espacio, no estaré todo el tiempo pegada para hacerle fotos. Lo admiro, pero dejé de sentir algo por él desde hace rato.

Ellas dos se miraron sorprendidas, no podían creer lo que su amiga estaba diciendo.

\- ¿Es que te gusta alguien más? - pregunta la pelirroja en busca de respuestas.

\- Pues para que les miento, si, existe alguien que es dueño de mi corazón.

\- ¿Lo conocemos? - pregunta Aoi con intriga.

\- Si, pero no les diré quién es.

Akane salió de la biblioteca y ellas dos se pusieron a pensar en quien era el chico que se había ganado el corazón de la de orbes violeta. Pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que ninguno de sus compañeros tenía relación con ella.

Así que Midori recordó lo que hablaron la otra vez y que preguntó si era de otra escuela, ahora estaban aclarándose algunas cosas. Sabían que no debían meterse en la vida de su amiga, pero la curiosidad les ganaba.

Sakuma tenía pequeños detalles con ella, le enviaba flores y dedicatorias, alguno que otro peluche de pingüino. En este tiempo había hecho nuevos recuerdos con él. Su madre sabía que estaba saliendo con alguien, pero nunca lo llevaba a casa.

Tampoco es que le importara mucho con quién salía su hija, pero por lo menos quería que fuera alguien responsable, educado y que la tratara bien.

Solo la orientaría un poco, Akane sentía un tanto de vergüenza hablar de esos temas, pero igual tenía que soportarlo.

\- Invítalo a cenar. Tu padre y yo queremos conocerlo.

\- ¿En serio lo quieren conocer? No lo sé, bueno lo hablaré con él.

Akane sacó un tiempo después del entrenamiento para hablar con Sakuma en su departamento.

\- ¿Así que tus padres quieren conocer a tu novio? - Sakuma preguntó mientras hacía un poco de limpieza.

\- ¿Qué opinas? No quiero ocultar lo nuestro a mis padres.

\- Tarde o temprano lo sabrán, mejor que sea por nosotros y no por alguien más. Pero primero tienes que prepararlos.

\- Es que…

\- No temas, tienes que hacerlo- Sakuma se acerca a ella, con sus manos suavemente hace que lo mire - Diles que sales con alguien mayor, mucho mayor.

\- Está bien, les diré.

\- Así puedo pedir permiso para que te quedes conmigo y pasar la noche o unos días juntos aquí. - él besó la frente de ella. – Adelanta tus deberes mientras te preparo algo.

Akane al rato se despidió y pasó a comprar unas galletas, llegó a casa y fue al comedor donde estaban sus padres tomando un poco de té.

\- Qué bueno que los encuentro aquí, tengo algo importante que decirles. - Toma asiento dejando las galletas sobre la mesa y su maleta en la silla de al lado. – Es sobre mi novio, por favor quiero que respeten mi decisión y que me entiendan.

\- Está bien hija, cuéntanos. - dijo su padre.

\- Mamá dijo que podía invitarlo a cenar, lo hablé con él y aceptó, pero antes de nada debo comentarles que es un hombre mayor que yo.

\- ¿Cuantos años específicamente? - pregunta el padre de la chica algo molesto.

\- ¿Veinticuatro? - La chica estaba un poco temerosa de lo que pudiese pasar.

\- ¡Eso es mucho! No me agrada.

\- Querido, nos ha pedido que respetemos su decisión, deberíamos conocerlo antes ¿no lo crees?

\- Desde ya no me agrada. Quiero lo mejor para mi hija.

\- Deberían confiar en mí, por favor primero conócelo, lo traeré a cenar el sábado.

A la hora de dormir el padre de ella no paraba de pensar en el hombre que estaba tras su encantadora hija, trataba de imaginar que tipo era, no quería que fuese mala influencia ni con malos hábitos.

El sábado llegó, la madre preparaba una cena deliciosa, mientras que su esposo estaba sentado esperando la llegada del hombre ese que pretendía a su hija, Akane aún estaba arreglándose para la cena.

Sakuma llegó puntual en su auto y llamó a la puerta. Él señor Yamana abrió.

\- Buenas noches- saludó Sakuma.

\- Bienvenido, pase adelante.

En ese momento la madre llegó saludando, primera impresión, bien educado, de porte elegante, un tipo serio, Akane bajó, Sakuma se sorprendió de lo bella que se veía.

Hubo una presentación por parte de él, su nombre de por sí era conocido, Sakuma Jirou, del Legendario Inazuma Japón.

\- He traído este postre para la cena.

\- Muchas gracias. - La madre toma el postre y lo lleva a la cocina.

Sakuma, estaba un tanto nervioso, pero no lo demostraba, fueron a la sala para conversar un poco en lo que la comida estuviera servida.

\- ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones con mi hija?

\- Pues antes que todo, yo amo a su hija y la respeto por su puesto, deseo que se supere, estaré apoyándola en todo lo que pueda. Quizás no sea la persona que esperaba para ella, pero tengo lo necesario para ofrecerle. Y que me dé su permiso de que ella se pueda quedar en mi casa algunas veces.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Pues sí, ella sale tarde del instituto y algunas veces nos vemos, tiene que hacer deberes muy pesados y luego volver a casa, por eso si ella se siente cansada que se quede a dormir.

\- Por favor papá, mira que él cuida de mí.

\- Está bien- estaba aceptando que se quedara con ese hombre, le estaba dejando a cargo a su hija, pero si algo le pasaba se las vería con él.

Cenaron tranquilamente, con una plática agradable, después de todo Sakuma tenía muchas anécdotas que contar.

Llegó la hora de partir, Akane lo acompañó hasta afuera.

\- Te extrañaré esta noche.- dijo ella un tanto sonrojada por decir eso.

\- Yo igual, Akane. Te propongo ir de compras mañana, te espero en el centro comercial.

\- ¿Es en serio?

\- Si, te compraré prendas para que tengas en mi apartamento. Nos vemos.

Sakuma se despidió de ella con un beso en la frente y se fue, ella volvió dentro con su familia.

\- Y bien, ¿qué les pareció?

\- No es mal hombre, lo detesto, pero me agradó.

\- A mi igual me agrada, se ve muy atento.

\- Les agradezco que le hayan dado una oportunidad de conocerlo.

Sakuma y ella se encontraron en el centro comercial al día siguiente, él le costearía todos los gastos. En tanto ella se probaba muchos atuendos lindos y cómodos, se midió algunos zapatos, compraron algunos artículos personales para ella.

Guardaron las compras en el auto, y le propuso algo nuevo a ella.

\- ¿Alguna vez has patinado sobre hielo?

\- No, pero me encantaría probar.

\- No hay problema, yo puedo ser tu entrenador, conozco un sitio para ir.

Él la llevó a un lugar para patinar, alquilaron sus patines y él fue ayudándola y guiándola para que aprendiera lo básico, equilibrio, impulso, graduar velocidad y frenar. También le enseñaría a ponerse de pie si llegaba a caer.

Ya le iba tomando el ritmo, luego fueron a la cafetería a descansar de las lecciones, compró chocolate caliente para ambos.

\- Para diciembre ponen una pista gigante en el parque y quería que fuéramos cuando llegue la temporada.

\- Me encanta la idea, pero por ahora, deseo continuar las lecciones algunas veces.

\- De eso me encargo yo, vendremos los domingos hasta que lo domines.

Luego de ahí fueron a una librería ya que ella quería ver algunos libros interesantes. Mientras Sakuma veía alguno sobre pingüinos ella buscaba de ciencia ficción, tomó uno que quería, Midori y Aoi estaban igual, buscando algo interesante cuando la ven.

Akane va caminando con el libro en sus manos seguida de ellas dos, llega con Sakuma, ellas notan al hombre ya que lo conocían, pero jamás se imaginaron que su amiga se acercara a hablarle.

\- Mira este, leí por internet una reseña y me gustó tanto que esperaba poder encontrarlo, solo quedaban dos copias.

\- Vale, lo llevaremos junto con este, Aventuras de un pingüinito azul.

\- Esta vez lo pago yo, no es justo que yo no ponga nada, me siento un tanto mal.

Mientras ellos hablaban, estas dos se preguntaban desde lejos ¿por qué hablaban? Se ocultaron al ver como se aproximaban, Akane pagó los libros y luego salieron del lugar.

Sakuma iría a llevar la bolsa de compras al auto, le pidió que lo esperara ahí, al dejarla sola Akane se sentó en una banca a descansar un momento, se miró en su espejo, luego delante de ella aparecieron sus amigas poniéndola nerviosa.

\- Hola, ¿paseando, Akane? - saluda y pregunta a la vez Midori.

\- Nos hubiésemos reunido si venias. - comenta Aoi.

\- Pues sí, verdad- rio nerviosamente.

\- Oye, ese era Sakuma-san ¿verdad? Hablaban como si fueran muy amigos. - pregunta Midori.

\- Que tiene de malo, es buen consejero y me ha ayudado mucho.

\- Así que ¿si son amigos? Después que te salvó ¿lo volviste a ver? - continúa la pelirroja.

\- Pues sí, que no les extrañe, no debe de tardar.

\- No me digas que sales con él. - comenta Aoi con una cara algo sorprendida.

\- Les digo luego, con calma. ¿Sí?

Ellas dos se regresan a la librería, era obvio que Akane no quería que se encontraran con Sakuma. Él volvió y siguieron su camino para ir a comer algo.

Él la llevó a casa y siguió su camino, no sin antes dejarle el libro. Al llegar puso manos a la obra, pues iba a acomodar todo para que ella tuviera sus cosas ordenadas. No veía la hora para que ella se quedara junto a él.

Sus amigas llegaron en la tarde a buscarla, la madre las dejó pasar y fueron con Akane.

\- Tu madre nos dejó pasar.- Dijo Aoi.

\- Ah sí, siéntense.- les ofrece la castaña.

\- Mi querida amiga, ¿ahora si nos contarás?- preguntó Midori.

\- Si, es que me da un poco de pena, nosotros salimos, nos queremos y soy su novia.- dijo con sus mejillas coloradas.

Eso dejó a sus amigas impactadas, ella con calma fue contando como había pasado.

\- Ahora sabemos por qué tu cambio hacia Shindo-san.

\- Que esto no salga de acá, es mi vida y no quiero un escándalo por eso.

\- Otra pregunta, ¿tú y él ya…? - preguntó su amiga, Midori siempre estaba al pendiente.

\- Claro que no, hay otras cosas más importantes. Pero si llegara el momento yo no me opondría, es que si me da un poco de vergüenza pensar en eso.

\- Seguro busca algo de ti, si te compra cosas, te invita a todos lados, ya sabes que solo te usará por un rato. - Dijo Midori, ya que desconfiaba de Sakuma.

\- No le digas eso, no podemos juzgar. - dijo Aoi.

\- Bien, solo cuídate, no quiero que te lastimen. - Midori Abraza a su amiga pues no quería que nada malo le pasara.

\- Si, yo sé que ustedes se preocupan por mí, gracias chicas.

Sakuma había acomodado todo en el armario, menos la ropa íntima que ella había escogido, aún seguía en la bolsa de compras.

\- Jirou puedes hacerlo, es solo ropa normal que las chicas chicas usan para proteger su cuerpo. - Saca una de las prendas y se sonroja- Mejor dejo que ella las acomode.

En definitiva, Akane hizo su trabajo en el club como siempre, tomó fotos como de costumbre, luego llamó a Sakuma para avisarle que iba al departamento, él llegaría tarde.

Sakuma le había entregado una copia de llave, llegó, pasó dentro, prendió algunas luces, fue a la habitación y notó los cambios. Acomodó las ultimas cosas pues sabía lo incómodo que seguro fue intentarlo.

Solo se quitó sus medias, se puso a cocinar, envió un mensaje diciendo que haría la cena. Justo terminando de prepararla él llegó.

\- Ya he llegado. - Sakuma llegó de lo más feliz a su departamento y más al escuchar la voz de ella.

\- Bienvenido, llegas justo a tiempo, ya está lista la cena. - ella se acerca, con el delantal para recibirlo.

\- Eres un amor, no te hubieras molestado.

\- Lo hago con gusto.

Sakuma lavó sus manos luego fue con ella a cenar y platicar de su día. Mientras el lavaba los platos y ollas, ella fue a tomar un baño para hacer sus deberes.

Ambos trabajando en la mesa, aunque él siempre le daba una miradita a ella, no podía creer que Akane dormiría esta noche a su lado.

Akane terminó todo y organizó su bolso del colegio, luego abrazó a Sakuma por detrás. - ¿Trabajarás hasta más tarde?

\- En un momento termino y te alcanzo.

\- Bueno, no tardes. - Besó su mejilla y fue a la habitación a cepillar sus dientes antes de dormir.

Al rato él terminó y se estiró- Esto es muy agotador- apagó la portátil. Entró en la pieza y Akane ya se había quedado dormida, tomó unas pinzas para recoger su cabello e ir a tomar un baño, luego de salir cepilló sus dientes, y peinó su cabello, se quitó su parche y lavó su rostro, luego se puso otro para dormir, se puso el pijama y se acostó al lado de ella.

\- Que hermosa que eres, durmiendo tan plácidamente, buenas noches. - Beso con dulzura la frente de ella, apagó la luz de la lámpara y se dispuso a dormir.

Era temprano cuando el despertador sonó haciendo que ellos se despertaran con desgana, Akane se incorporó y aclaró sus ojos, Sakuma estaba aún tumbado, ella lo miró y se sonrojó.

\- Buenos días, Sakuma.

\- Buenos días, Akane. ¿Tuviste una buena noche?

\- Claro, contigo a mi lado.

\- Te amo mi pequeña Akane.

Cada vez eran más unidos, cuando alguno de los dos estaba triste el otro consolaba, Akane y él veían películas algunas noches en las que no había mucho trabajo. La chica ya casi vivía ahí junto a él, había mejorado su habilidad para patinar sobre hielo.

Para Sakuma ese pequeño encuentro en el minisúper aquella noche fue lo mejor que le hubiese pasado, una oportunidad para con ella, pero el estar conviviendo bajo el mismo techo ese tiempo había hecho que sintiera un poco de deseo hacia ella.

Pero pensar en que pudiese arruinar la inocencia y la pureza de ella hacía que desistiera de ello. Él no podía ser así con ella, pero verla todo el tiempo, su hermosa figura estaban acabando por hacerlo tener pensamientos un tanto subidos de tono.

Resistió todo lo que pudo, pero al final terminó por dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, besó sus delicados y dulces labios, mientras desabotonaba la blusa de la escuela, luego la recostó en la cama y se posicionó sobre ella la cual se sonrojó mucho, él sonrió algo travieso pues disfrutaría ese momento que se había imaginado estas últimas semanas atrás.

Había soñado con ese momento tantas veces, amanecer a su lado abrazándola, sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado por tenerla, su suave piel y delicado aroma.

Después de esa noche, ella recordó las palabras de su amiga, pero todo estaba igual entre ella y Sakuma, seguía tan cariñoso como siempre, atendía sus caprichos, la consentía y ayudaba.

Sakuma notaba un tanto preocupada a la chica- ¿Qué pasa? - La abraza por detrás.

\- Tengo miedo.

\- ¿Miedo? ¿de qué?

\- De que me dejes. Es que te amo demasiado y me moriría si te vas de mi lado.

\- Escúchame bien, te adoro, eres lo más importante de mi vida y no sabes cuánto anhelaba que por lo menos me miraras. Me enamoré de ti, tan solo unas palabras bastaron para que mi corazón latiera de esa forma. Sin ti ahora, mi vida sería un caos.

\- En verdad, eres tan lindo conmigo- Akane se voltea y lo mira- Gracias por tenerme paciencia, porque aún suelo ser muy torpe en algunas cosas.

\- Mi amada Akane, quiero que te cases conmigo, te esperaré a que seas mayor, en tanto esperamos te ayudaré a cumplir tus metas.

\- Está bien, pero desde ahora te digo, sí, quiero casarme contigo.

El invierno llegó y en todo Inazuma la nieve se hacía presente, como dijo Sakuma meses atrás, habían puesto una pista de hielo en el parque, Akane se levantó esa mañana para hacer algunas cosas en casa.

En la noche vería a Sakuma para patinar juntos, sus amigos también asistirían para divertirse.

Llegó tan esperado momento, salió con sus patines que le había comprado su padre para esta temporada, se encontró con sus amigos.

Compraron castañas asadas, algo de chocolate caliente para entrar en calor, Akane tomó fotos para recuerdos, en eso Sakuma llega, Midori y Aoi se miraron una a la otra.

\- Hola a todos. - Saludó Sakuma a los chicos.

Todos respondieron al saludo.

\- Sakuma-san ¿le gusta patinar? - pregunta Tenma.

\- Claro, es algo que se aprende cuando te gustan los pingüinos.

\- Nosotros hemos venido a pasar un rato acá con los amigos, no todos sabemos patinar muy bien. - comenta Kirino.

\- Yo sí, aprendí hace poco- comenta Akane, dejando a algunos sorprendidos.

Otros que si sabían patinar eran Kariya y Shindou. Todos probarían un rato más adelante, Sakuma se puso los patines al igual que Akane, pero apartados uno del otro, claro que se daban miraditas cómplices.

Sakuma entró primero, luego ella, tomaron caminos distintos en la pista, algunos entraron a probar un poco. Él venía de un lado y Akane por el otro hasta quedar casi frente a frente.

Sus amigos miraron que ella tenía a Sakuma casi en frente y no frenaba o lo esquivaba, provocando un leve encuentro, como si fuera que hubiesen chocado por accidente.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Si, solo quería estar contigo. - Akane sonrió, los demás viendo como si se estuviese disculpando siguieron con lo suyo.

\- Ven, sigamos patinando. - Sakuma tomó la mano de ella para dar la vuelta por la pista.

Ellos no notaron nada, solo Aoi y Midori lo sabían. La nieve comenzó a caer, Sakuma y Akane salieron de la pista, él quería un poco de chocolate caliente.

\- Debí traer a uno de los pingüinos- dijo sakuma en lo que le servían un par de tazas para los dos.

\- Si, estuviese de seguro por la pista deslizándose. - comenta Akane, Sakuma recibe las tazas de chocolate y le entrega uno a ella.

Kariya los veía riendo, a los dos juntos lejos de los demás. - ¿es mi imaginación o Sakuma-san le coquetea a Yamana-san?

Entre Shindou, Kirino y Kariya los observaban desde lejos, notando las acciones del mayor con ella, tales como acariciar la mejilla, acomodarle el sombrero de lana, tocarle la punta de la nariz juguetonamente y hacerla reír.

\- Yamana-san es muy inocente. - comenta Kirino.

\- Deberíamos acercarnos para ver que está pasando. - propone Shindou.

\- A mí me importa un pepino lo que hagan con sus vidas esos dos, solo quiero ir a patinar. - Kariya se aleja de ellos dos.

\- Siento que Kariya tiene razón, ellos solo están hablando. Vamos a patinar.

\- Pero… están tan cerca.

\- ¿Y qué? Ya me parece que te molesta un poco.

\- Pues sí, es nuestra compañera.

\- Son celos, Yamana ya no te hace caso hace mucho por eso estás así.

\- ¡¿Qué?! No.

\- Bueno entonces vamos a patinar.

Shindo no tuvo opción y fue con los demás, Sakuma le propuso irse de ahí a Akane.

\- Habrá un espectáculo en el centro, ¿quieres venir?

\- Claro escuché de él, me despediré de mis amigas y voy.

Akane se despidió de sus amigas, luego fue con Sakuma para irse en auto, les quedaba cerca. Shindo al volver no la vio por ningún lado ni al entrenador del Teikoku.

Preocupado preguntó si la habían visto.

\- ¿Akane? Se ha ido hace un rato.- Dijo Midori totalmente despreocupada.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- Yo escuché a Sakuma-san invitándola a ir a un espectáculo en el centro- dijo Hikaru.

\- ¿Al centro? Pero ¿es que están todos mal? Seguro la llevará a otro lugar.

\- ¿A otro lugar? - Pregunta Aoi.

\- Si, no confío en él.

Shindou cambió sus patines por zapatos y salió corriendo, todos ya sabían que el chico estaba un tanto molesto por la actitud de la chica de ojos violeta, ya no lo determinaba como antes y eso había provocado que sus sentimientos por ella fueran claros.

Quería saber si era verdad, de que la hubiese llevado solo a ver un espectáculo, al llegar al centro la buscó con la mirada, ahí estaba entre la multitud, Sakuma no estaba a su lado ya que había ido a comprar algo.

Él se acercó a ella y tomó su mano. - Yamana, nos tenemos que ir.

\- Oye ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame!

\- No quiero que te pase nada.

\- No entiendo, por favor Shin-sama.

Hace tiempo ella dejó de llamarlo así, extrañaba esa dulce voz. En ese momento llega Sakuma.

\- ¡Déjala por favor! - dijo firmemente.

\- No, conozco el tipo de gente como usted que solo quiere aprovecharse.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Mira, ella te ha pedido que la sueltes y no lo has hecho.

\- Pero es que…

\- Por favor, no quiero que haya un malentendido. - dijo ella, él la soltó. - Creo que es tiempo de que lo sepan todos, empezando por Shin-sama. - Akane suspiró- La verdad es que Sakuma-san y yo estamos saliendo hace mucho.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Así es, el hecho de que te preocuparas por ella denota que la quieres.

\- Pero no puedo corresponderte, estoy enamorada de Sakuma.

Akane y Sakuma volvieron a lo suyo, Shindo decidió volver por donde vino y se encontró con el resto de los compañeros, luego les dijo lo ocurrido a lo que todos se sorprendieron, Midori y Aoi lo sabían, pero no dijeron nada para no armar tanto alboroto.

\- Perdiste tu oportunidad con ella, no le hiciste caso cuando ella a ti te buscaba. - dijo Kirino.

\- Lo sé y me arrepentiré toda la vida por no haberme acercado más a ella.

Algunos años después.

Akane de diecisiete años, caminaba hacia la alberca del pent-house en el que vivía, traía un bañador de dos piezas y una bata transparente que la cubría, al deslizar la puerta de cristal el sol acaricia su piel.

En ese momento Sakuma la recibe con una bebida de fresa, y besa su mejilla.

\- Gracias cariño. - dijo suavemente, mientras lleva su mano y le da una leve caricia en su mejilla.

Él toma asiento en la orilla de la alberca, en lo que ella le da un sorbo a su bebida, la deja sobre la mesa un momento en lo que retira la bata para unirse a él y disfrutar del día.

Salpicaban con los pies, Sakuma entró al agua que estaba un tanto fría pues tenía tres hermosos pingüinos que les gustaban nadar.

En eso uno de los pingüinos se le acerca a Akane en busca de un abrazo cariñoso. Ella lo acaricia y luego lo levanta para mirarlo y hablarle. – Me enamoré de un hombre de aspecto frío, pero que en el fondo tiene un corazón cálido. Porque ustedes - refiriéndose a los pingüinos. – Son la razón de que él sea así, el los protegería a toda costa de lo que sea. Me encanta de igual forma ser una reina de hielo.

Sakuma se acerca. - ¿De qué tanto hablas con el sr. Pen?- pregunta curioso.

\- De lo mucho que te amo y de que quiero a todos los pingüinos.

\- Pero más que nada, Akane, me encanta que seas mi esposa- Sakuma toma la mano de ella y la besa delicadamente para luego alzar la mirada y sonreír, viendo que había provocado un leve sonrojo en el rostro de ella. - Vente a nadar el agua está muy fresca- el la hace entrar al agua.

\- Oh Dios, el agua está super fría- Hacía un poco de calor a lo que ella se iba acostumbrado a la gélida temperatura de la piscina. Siempre pasaba lo mismo en verano cuando se metía a nadar con los pingüinos.

Los pingüinos siempre nadando junto a ellos, en eso uno se emociona tanto de vuela y choca con la cara de Sakuma, Akane se preocupó, pero él estaba bien.

Para Sakuma, tenerla todos los días le había traído alegría a su vida, disfrutaba cada momento con ella. Desde que sus padres consintieron el matrimonio haría lo que fuera por proteger esa hermosa y tierna sonrisa que ella siempre tenía.

Algunas veces como a cualquier ser humano, llegaba la tristeza e invadía sus vidas, pero uno al otro se ayudaba a superar obstáculos haciéndose más unidos y fuertes.

Akane amaba ver el atardecer desde el balcón abrazada a él, por que sabía que se acercaba el momento que más esperaban, la hora de dormir juntos muy abrazados, en este tiempo juntos había disfrutado de sus enseñanzas para la vida y la había hecho crecer.

Podía dedicarse a su afición a la fotografía contando con el apoyo de él. Retomando viejos álbumes que había dejado en casa de sus padres, encontró algo que no había visto en años.

\- Mi primer amor…- dijo con ternura al ver una foto de Shindou Takuto.

* * *

 _ **No es por nada pero si ves este mensaje te invito a leer mi fanfic Yuuto y Yuka, Akane tiene algunas apariciones en los primeros cap. pero luego el personaje se hace más presente hasta el punto de tomar un lugar importante. Eso si se atreven al contenido.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_


End file.
